Midnight in rome
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: "These were the reasons why Kurt Hummel-Anderson had chosen Italy for his honeymoon, and his husband Blaine had accepted with enthusiasm. "


Italy has always been a magical place. A place descripted in Fellini's films, a place known for its beautiful life, beautiful people, good food and fashion.

These were the reasons why Kurt Hummel-Anderson had chosen Italy for his honeymoon, and his husband Blaine had accepted with enthusiasm.

"I've never been to Italy" he said "And what's more, if it makes you happy, i can go on top of the world."

They had been all day around Rome to visit museums, see shows, to live the good life, and they were happy as never before.

Their wedding had been a dream, one of those that you only see in the movies, and if there was one thing Kurt absolutely had to do was re-create at least two of those movies.

He wanted to run in Rome aboard a Vespa as a in "Roman Holidays" or swim in the Trevi Fountain as Marcello Mastroianni and Anita Ekberg in "La Dolce Vita".

The shower of the hotel was too pleasant after hours spent in the sun between a museum and the other, which almost seemed to be reborn.

"Oh honey" Kurt said leaving the bathroom "I'm so tired that I can't wait to order room service and put me under the covers with you"

But he received no answer

Most likely he had fallen asleep or was watching tv, trying to follow the programs even though they were in Italian.

"Hey, Are you listening to me?" Said Kurt.

The room was completely empty. But before Kurt's panic exceeded warning levels, he immediately noticed his best dress lying on the bed and leaning over a ticket.

_"Put it. I'll see you in the hall just're ready. Your favorite films are about to come to life. _

_I love you _

_Blaine "_

"What was he thinking?" Asked Kurt.

He dressed quickly and went down the stairs.

"Surprise!" Blaine told him excited, not just stepped out of the hotel. He was sitting on the back of a Vespa just outside the door, with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen . He wore a simple black suit with a white shirt and bow tie to match, but Kurt had never seen him been so beautiful.

"It's a Vespa" Kurt said, laughing "An actual vespa"

"One of your favorite movies is" Roman Holiday "and you've always said you wanted to do a ride in a Vespa like in the film" Blaine said, "Saddle up, I'll be your Gregory Peck and this will be our means of locomotion for the rest of the evening "

"You are the best husband in the world" said Kurt kissing him.

"I know" said Blaine.

Running Rome's streets was a great thing. The fresh air of the Roman nights was perfect while darting through the streets of the city.

They had dinner in a small restaurant overlooking the Colosseum, where Blaine announced he would take the pizza because so much "You're already married to me Kurt, I no longer need to keep me in shape to conquer you"

After dinner, they walked to the Trevi Fountain.

"It was a magical evening. In addition I have to admit that the ice creams are the best in Italy "Kurt said, licking his cone.

"Anything is better in Italy" said Blaine.

"Now, we are facing the Trevi Fountain. "La Dolce vita"? "Said Kurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Blaine said, feigning innocence.

"Blaine" Kurt said in eloquent tone.

"Ok, ok. But unless you don't want to enter into the fountain, you'll have to settle for an ice cream, "said Blaine.

"Yes, but if I'm Anita Elkberg, you will need to be Marcello Mastroianni" Kurt said.

"So what?"

"Weren't you Gregory Peck?" asked Kurt laughing.

"Hey, I can be all the famous men I want, honey," said Blaine.

"Oh, Are you sure?" Kurt asked, spraying a bit 'of water from the fountain.

"I can't believe you just did it" Blaine said, laughing.

"You don't need to bathe in it, it seems that you'll be Anita tonight" Kurt said.

"What about you? Will you be my Marcello? "

"If you can be Gregory Peck, I can be Marcello Mastroianni" Kurt said

The kiss they exchanged was definitely something magic, worthy of the city that hosted them.

"You know, I don't care who you are, Gregory Peck or Marcello Mastroianni" Kurt said, "I prefer the company of Blaine Hummel - Anderson, I don't know if you know him" Kurt said.

"Oh, they told me that he is an incredibly nice guy " said Blaine.

"Even very modest"

"Especially modest" Blaine said, "And for what it's worth, I also prefer your company. The actors are so naughty! "

"I love you too Gregory Peck" said Kurt

And they both knew that this was only the first of a long series of evening like that, the eternal ci

Speaking of the OS, this goes back to this summer.

Rainy day + zero desire to study and here is the result

I hope you like it


End file.
